Tributo
by Triana Cullen
Summary: Dos chicos recrean la masacre de Westfield High. Violet está dentro, Tate encerrado en la casa ¿Cuál será su reacción? ¿Podrá salvarla esta vez? - "La sangre de la única chica que había amado mancharía sus manos. Mucha sangre las había manchado ya, pero esto no podría soportarlo…"


**Tributo**

* * *

_Tú has corrompido mi mente inocente_

_No una vez, sino dos._

_[…]_

_¿Qué conseguimos de los problemas y el dolor?_

_**The Smiths ~ Miserable Lie**_

* * *

Él iba a ser el hijo perfecto, pero no lo fue nunca.

Él debería tener 34 años en estos momentos.

Él debería estar casado y tener dos hijos de rizos rubios y sonrisas llenas de hoyuelos. Lo normal, una hipoteca y un rutinario trabajo.

O quizás debería estar en una sala de un psiquiátrico. Una camisa de fuerza sosteniendo sus brazos para evitar que dañe a alguien o así mismo y, por supuesto, drogado hasta la inconciencia.

Debería tener 34 años, pero aún tiene 17.

Debería estar arrepentido de las horribles cosas que ha hecho y que lo condenaron al largo destino al que está encadenado. Siendo un fantasma, siempre deambulando por aquella casa que llenaba su frágil psiquis de oscuros pensamientos cuando estaba vivo y lo sigue haciendo ahora.

Tate Langdon debe haber un montón de cosas, pero no lo es, ni lo será nunca. Siempre será un adolescente con una dura y furiosa obsesión por la sangre. Y por supuesto un maestro de la manipulación de proporciones épicas. Las visiones no se han ido con los años, sino que lo han consumido, al igual que la oscuridad…

O al menos así era hasta que Violet Harmon entró en su vida.

La primera vez que la vio estaba en el sótano. Él no estaba complemente interesado en la llegada de los nuevos propietarios. Quizás podría conseguir un bebé para Nora de ellos, y luego terminarían muertos y atrapados como la mayoría de los propietarios anteriores. Quizás hasta él los mataría. Nada nuevo, realmente.

Pero de pronto ella estaba ahí en el oscuro sótano. Dio un vistazo alrededor sin miedo alguno, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad. Infantata a su lado, olió interesado y se acercó, pero ella pronto volvió a subir las escaleras. Tate la siguió curioso también.

La observó a lo lejos. Su forma de vestir le gustó, ahora que podía apreciarla a la luz del vestíbulo, por lo que sabía en esta época las chicas se vestían como prostitutas, pero la chica de pelo rubio no. Tenía un vestido con flores largo, zapatos bajos y un chaleco que, por el tamaño, parecía más adecuado para él que para ella.

Ella entró en una de las habitaciones, y pudo escuchar como Marcy les contaba sobre la muerte de los dueños anteriores haciendo que una parte de él se sintiera casi excitado por el recuerdo. Luego, su voz irrumpió en su mente alejando los pensamientos sobre el caos y la sangre.

— ¿Dónde ocurrió?

— En el sótano.

— Nos la quedamos…

Quería la casa, luego de saber lo que había pasado. Ella sí que era retorcida.

Lo que siguió luego fue historia y el curso normal de una relación entre dos personas fuera de serie. Él no pudo evitar meterse con ella cuando se estaba cortando. Él también lo había hecho, muchas veces antes a decir verdad y sabía cuanto podía perturbar el que alguien te descubriera…

La tercera vez que la vio, se mostraron las cicatrices, se contaron las historias detrás de ellas, y fue ese el momento en el que supo que no había vuelta atrás. Ella le daba una paz que jamás había conocido y jamás podría renunciar a ella, incluso después de lo ocurrido en Halloween y el desafortunado encuentro con sus victimas…

—Pequeño Lord Fauntleroy, creo que deberías ir abajo y ver algo… - la voz de Hayden llegó desde las escaleras que conducían al ático, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Trató de ignorarla, mientras leía y recibía la pelota roja que Beauregard hacía rodar hacia él. La lanzó rodando de vuelta, haciendo que su hermano gritara feliz.

— Vete de aquí – dijo secamente, pero sin subir el tono de voz.

— Necesitas ir abajo – repitió la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué es lo tan importante que quieres que vea?

Ella no contestó y eso le inquietó. Hayden eran especialista en querer molestar a todos en la casa tanto vivos como muertos. Había perturbado a Nora, más de lo que ya estaba, haciéndole ver que estaba muerta hacia unos días. Y para ella nunca era tarde para tirar un libro en la oficina de Ben o quebrar un plato para que Moira lo limpiase. Por eso su silencio y su mirada seria lo hicieron levantarse del piso y seguirla.

Beauregard pareció completamente decepcionado, cuando Tate dejó la pelota de lado, y gritó para que jugara, pero su hermano sólo acarició una vez su cabeza y se alejó.

Hayden se detuvo en el salón, donde la televisión estaba encendida, sintonizando un canal de noticias.

Si Tate hubiera tenido sangre en las venas esta estaría helada, congelada.

Oh, no… ¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso no podía estar pasando!

Una presentadora rubia decía:_ - _Dos hombres armados han entrado a la preparatoria de Westfield. Las pocas personas que han podido salir del establecimiento han dicho que son alumnos de la escuela. Al parecer están haciendo un tributo a Tate Langdon, quien en 1994 entró en este mismo establecimiento y llevó a cabo una de las más sangrientas matanzas escolares, llevándose la vida de 15 menores de edad y dejando heridos a varios.

Las imágenes mostraban Westfield desde las alturas. Todo estaba rodeado por un equipo SWAT y policías que mantenían a los padres lejos del edificio. Se veía cómo había chicos y chicas que saltaban por las ventanas, y corrían tropezando hasta los oficiales que los sacaban rápidamente del lugar…

Era un caos, tal como el día en que él había llevado a cabo su fantasía…

— Ben y Vivian se han ido ya. Estaban como locos. Supuse que querrías saber lo que le podía estar pasando a tu pequeña puta…

— ¡Cállate! – La empujó hacia un costado, haciendo que cayera. Ella sólo lo observó desde el suelo.

No podía respirar. No podía pensar. Los flashes de lo que había hecho llenaban su cabeza. La sangre, la carnicería, los gritos pidiendo por ayuda…

¡Fuera de mi cabeza!_ ¡Fuera!_

…Y la maldita presentadora seguía dando datos sobre lo ocurrido hacia 17 años, recordándole que todo lo que le sucediera a Violet sería culpa de él…

La sangre de la única chica que había amado mancharía sus manos. Mucha sangre las había manchado ya, pero esto no podría soportarlo…

Porque ella lo sabía. Porque ella había buscado toda la información sobre la masacre y sabía que_ él_ había sido el _responsabl_e, que los chicos que vieron en Halloween no eran chicos populares que sólo querían molestar, eran victimas, victimas de él.

No podía salir de la casa. No podía hacer nada…

Entonces, recordó. Violet siempre llevaba encima su teléfono. No tenía idea cual era su número, jamás lo había considerado necesario, pero el número tendría que estar en algún lado.

Corrió hasta la cocina. ¡Ahí estaba el celular de Ben! Lo había olvidado en la mesa. Lo tomó y apretó las teclas sin saber muy bien cómo funcionaba el maldito aparato, hasta que dio con el número de Violet. No lo pensó mucho antes de apretar el botón de llamado.

Esperó lleno de impaciencia. Miles de horribles ideas cruzaron su mente en aquellos escasos segundos. Violet podría estar muerta ya, tirada en algún pasillo con una bala en la cabeza, o frente a los asesinos, o escondida y el sonido del teléfono sería su delator…

Estaba a punto de colgar cuando a voz de Violet le llegó desde el auricular.

— ¿Papá? ¡Unos locos están disparándole a todos!

— Soy Tate, Violet, escúchame. Tienes que confiar en mí.

— ¿Tate? ¿Qué…? – había desconcierto y miedo en su voz.

— Aléjate de la biblioteca, Vi… Tienes que estar lo más lejos de allí que puedas.

— ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? – dijo en un susurro. Casi pudo ver su cara, igual que la noche en la que le había dicho que condujera a los que la estaban atacando al sótano. Lo desafiaba, como si su plan no fuera a funcionar, como si no tuviera sentido.

— Sé que lo sabes, Vi. Sabes lo que hice y sabes que esto es un tributo de mierda…

— Tate…

— ¿Dónde estás? – la interrumpió.

— En un pasillo del primer piso, no sé cual – se escucharon unos disparos cerca.— ¡Maldita sea! Apenas conozco esta mierda de escuela— . Sollozó y el sonido lo quebró. Ella nunca lloraba. Nunca. Él era el de las lágrimas y las miradas tristes. Ella era la de las risas sarcásticas y las miradas feroces. — Tate… te dije que no le temía a nada, pero ahora tengo miedo.

_¿Ahora estás asustada? _Le había dicho burlándose un montón de veces, no como una broma, sino como una advertencia. Porque iba a llegar el día en que ella le temiera, cuando conociera lo más oscuro de su mente, sólo que nunca pensó que sería de esa forma.

— Te juro que vas a salir de ahí— susurró con convicción, a pesar de no sentirse seguro de nada.

Trató de hacer memoria. Las fantasías se mezclaban con la realidad y había estado tan drogado ese día... Lo único que recordaba firmemente eran los rostros bañados en sangre de sus victimas.

Si aquellos que estaba rindiéndole tributo seguían el mismo recorrido que él, comenzarían por la cafetería, lo cual probablemente ya habían hecho. Una vez dispararan al azar allí, irían por el pasillo del primer piso, y subirían la escalera hasta los laboratorios, recordaba haber hecho una parada afuera del baño de chicas, y matado a un par cuando trataron de huir y luego había dirigido sus pasos a la biblioteca.

Iba a darle las instrucciones, cuando la voz de Violet lo detuvo.

— ¿Tate, por qué lo hiciste? – oyó más disparos. Su respiración se aceleró.

— Vi, no ahora.

— Estarán frente a mí en cosa de segundos, Tate. Y sólo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste, por favor…

— Ellos merecían estar en un lugar mejor.— explicó sinceramente sus delirios.— Lejos de esta mierda de mundo, lejos de toda la mierda que corre por las calles, en un lugar cálido y agradable, el lugar donde yo nunca iba a estar.

- ¿Y tratas de salvarme porque yo no merezco eso acaso?

- Violet no…

- Ellos no lo están haciendo por las mismas razones, lo sabes. Te rinden tributo por las razones equivocadas, porque nadie supo nunca por qué lo hiciste…

- Ve al baño de chicos del primer piso, si siguen el mismo recorrido que yo, ahí estarás a salvo.

Sintió su respiración cambiar al correr. Los disparos que siguieron se oyeron más lejos. Escuchó cómo cerraba una puerta y luego otra.

- Tate, no cuelgues.

- No pensaba hacerlo.

Se quedaron en silencio, sólo escuchando sus respiraciones. No había nada que decir. Ella estaba asustada, pero lista para pelear si tenía que hacerlo y él demasiado lleno de culpa. La culpa que no había sentido durante 17 años, la estaba sintiendo ahora. No había sentido nada al matar a toda esa gente, absolutamente nada, pero ahora sí. Porque quizás el mundo era un lugar asqueroso y sin esperanza, pero él no era nadie para decidir el quitarlos de allí. Los que estaban haciendo aquello, tampoco tenían derecho de quitarle a Violet y si pudiera salir de la casa se encargaría de ellos con sus propias manos.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí? Es la policía, es seguro salir. – ambos escucharon esas palabras después de minutos que parecieron horas. Violet no contestó, ni hizo sonido alguno. Tate se apresuró hacia el comedor donde la televisión seguía mostrando la escuela, pero esta vez aseguraban que los asesinos estaban muertos. Los francotiradores habían alcanzado a uno en la cabeza y el otro se había suicidado.

— Es seguro, Vi. Puedes salir.

Ella cortó la comunicación.

Tate estuvo solo en el sótano el resto de la tarde. Las visiones no se fueron en todo ese tiempo y la sensación de culpa, tampoco.

Violet llegó entrada la noche con sus padres, luego de constatar lesiones y dar su declaración, y se acostó quedándose dormida a los pocos segundos sin siquiera cambiarse la ropa.

Él no pudo evitar deslizarse hasta su cuarto y observarla dormir. Recorrió cada una de sus facciones con la mirada, pensando en que había estado tan cerca de perderla y jamás poder volver a verla. Era una tortura ese pensamiento y lo estaba llevando más allá de la locura. Sólo verla había logrado calmarlo…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que ella estaba despierta y sus ojos le miraban acusadores.

— Quería ver cómo estabas.

— Ya lo has visto…

Él esperó por las palabras que lo harían marcharse, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero otras peores vinieron.

— Mi padre sabrá quien eres, ¿sabes? Ya no hay forma de ocultarlo. Sabrá que ha estado recibiendo en su oficina a un fantasma y lo que lo que le cuentas no son fantasías, sino la realidad. Sabrá que eres un asesino. Sabrá que le has mentido, como lo hiciste conmigo.

— Lo siento –sollozó. No podía encontrar más palabras que decir.

— Ni aunque digas lo siento por siglos será suficiente.

— Yo jamás te haría daño. Jamás…

— ¿Cómo puedo saber si eso es verdad? – preguntó con la voz llena de pena.

— ¡Te salvé! – gritó acercándose a ella— . ¡Te salvé!

— Eso no quita el hecho de que mataste gente, Tate. Chicos, como nosotros, y negaste conocerlos en Halloween. Todo lo que pasó hoy es tu culpa.

— Lo siento, lo siento…

— Constance creía que necesitabas ayuda, pero tú sabías que estabas muerto y lo que habías hecho.

Tate la observaba con lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas desde sus ojos oscuros. Parecía un niño pequeño, asustado de estar solo, asustado de sí mismo.

— ¿Qué querías que dijera? – susurró-. ¿Qué te contara la verdad? – se sentó en el borde de la cama, frente a ella-. ¡No quería que lo supieras!

— ¡Prefiero la verdad!

— La verdad es que necesito ayuda. Las charlas con tu padre han servido, me ha ayudado.

— ¿Si? ¿Entonces qué hiciste con los dementes que nos atacaron hace unas semanas?

— Te lo dije, recibí ayuda.

— ¿Qué clase de ayuda?

— Dejé que… el bebé del que te conté, el hijo de Nora y Charles, realmente vive en el sótano. Él se encargó de dos de ellos, a la otra, la… ataqué con un hacha. – la chica había sido encontrada casi partida en dos, él había sido…

Se sintió mareada, porque la cara acongojada del hombre frente a ella, no calzaba con los terribles crímenes que había cometido. No tenía sentido, porque él siempre era tierno con ella, a veces un poco imbécil como cuando se conocieron o cuando la asustó con aquel traje de látex, pero nunca cruel. Sin embargo era verdad, Tate era un asesino y jamás iba a cambiar. Unas pocas horas de terapia a la semana no reparan años de daño.

— Vete.

— Violet, no, ¿qué estás diciendo?

— Cuando supe la verdad, traté de saber por qué lo habías hecho, cuánto daño te habían hecho en ese lugar, y luego ese profesor, el que dejaste en silla de ruedas me dijo que quizás no eras una buena persona. Y no sé qué pensar, sólo quiero que te vayas.

— No, no lo hagas, por favor. – le pidió tratando de tomar sus manos. Ella las alejó.

— No puedo perdonarte. No después de lo que pasé. Fue como echar un vistazo en tu mente, y no puedo con ello, no puedo con tanta oscuridad.

— ¡No! Violet, antes de ti todo era oscuridad. Tú eres la única luz que he conocido. Me cambiaste. – dijo completamente alterado.

— Te creo, quiero hacerlo, pero… no puedo… - inspiró hondo y dijo firmemente— . Me dijiste que ibas a estar aquí si eso es lo que quería, y ya no quiero. Vete, Tate.

— No lo hagas – rogó desesperado.

— ¡Vete!

— ¡Eres todo lo que quiero, eres todo lo que tengo!

— ¡Vete!

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados por unos segundos, hasta que supo que estaba sola en la habitación. Tate ya no estaba, y pronto ella se iría de la casa. Nunca más lo vería…

Este último pensamiento la hizo derrumbarse sobre la cama y llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

El día que siguió fue el peor. Sus padres discutieron todo el día sobre la mudanza y dónde se quedarían, mientras Violet esperaba el momento en el que encendieran la televisión y vieran el rostro de Tate y la verdad sobre él saliera a la luz.

Se paseó por la casa todo el día, pero nunca fue hacia el sótano o el ático, porque sabía que eran los dos lugares favoritos de Tate. No sabía qué hacer. El día anterior había sido un infierno, y aquel día tampoco parecía mejorar. Extrañaba a Tate, y se sentía enferma de extrañar a un monstruo como él, de querer a un monstruo como él.

Era tarde en la noche cuando volvió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama a escuchar música con los ojos cerrados, pero pronto los abrió pues se sintió una presencia. Sabía de quien se trataba, pero no lo vio en ninguna parte. El único vestigio de que él había estado allí eran las palabras escritas en su pizarra.

_Perdóname… Te amo _

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Estaba cansada y confundida.

¿Cuán monstruoso era tener la certeza de corresponder a los sentimientos de un asesino? ¿Cuán monstruoso era quererlo de vuelta?

Le había mentido y estaba segura de que era sólo la punta del iceberg lo que había descubierto. ¿Cómo era posible que aun sabiendo eso quisiera que él la rodeara con sus brazos como aquella noche en la playa?

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y quemaron sus ojos.

Desesperada por olvidar rebuscó en su bolso por las pastillas para dormir que le habían dado el día anterior en el hospital, y la vació sobre la cama, para luego ir tomando una a una.

No se detendría hasta que el sueño no la dejara moverse.

Quería olvidar, quería descansar y no pensar en Tate y lo que había hecho.

Las pastillas la hicieron tener nauseas y sentirse tan mareada que apenas pudo llegar a su cama y recostarse.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se adormeciera.

Lo último que escuchó antes de caer en la inconciencia fue la voz de Tate gritando su nombre…

* * *

**Misma conclusión, diferente forma de llegar… **

**Extraño a Tate y Violet en la nueva temporada… eso es un hecho, por eso escribí este Fics. Aunque he de admitir que el personaje de Evan, Kit, tocó mi corazón con su drama, veremos si finalmente es un asesino o no, pero por el momento le creo su inocencia. Supongo que cuando avance más la historia y agreguen los nuevos personajes a la lista aquí en FF, escribiré algo. Ya veremos. **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el Fics! **

**¿Review's? **


End file.
